Duelist Fued
by Ileana DuBaer
Summary: (ON HOLD) CHAPTER 6! It's kinda like the T.V. show Family Fued...except it's for duelists...
1. Duelist Fued: Intro & Round 1

Duelist Fued  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Family Fued  
  
Kinda reminiscent of the Family Fued game. I've invited the most popular duelists around along with their friends & family....and please excuse me if I've left out your fab duelist....I tried ^ ^;; A few changes though.......1.) I'm your gracious host this time, and 2.) ALL QUESTIONS WILL BE SOMEHOW RELATED TO DUEL MONSTERS. Although I do prefer Seto any day, I've tried to be fair on everyone.....including Tristan ~_~ Everything in brackets is spoken by me, Little Moi.  
  
Duelist Fued: Intro & Part 1  
  
[Hello and welcome to Duelist Fued! For today, we've put aside our favorite family puzzler the Family Fued, and invited your favorite duelists along with their friends & family here. Aaand...of course, ALL questions will be related to duel monsters]  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
*Backstage* Serenity: I'm really nervous.......I really hope I won't regret coming ......  
  
Joey: *puts hand on Serenity's shoulder* don't worry sis, you're gonna be fine!  
  
Tristan: Yeah, just remember everything I've taught you about Dueling....  
  
Joey: *grabs Tristan's collar* You can say that again!  
  
Tristan*cowers*  
  
Tea & Yugi: *sweatdrop*  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
[Now, I give you........Yugi Motou!!] (Yami walks in looking determined & the audience erupts in whispers) [his friend Joseph Wheeler along with Serenity Wheeler!!] (Joey storms in with Serenity)  
  
Joey: NOTICE my name is Jo-ey!! Soooo NEVER call me Jo-seph!  
  
[um, okay.......Nooow, Tristan Taylor!!] (Walks in & bows) [Tea Gardener!! Duke Devlin!!] (Duke walks in to greet cheers & whistles from swooning girls.)  
  
Duke: *blows kisses to audience* (screams get louder)  
  
[Malik & Ishizu Ishtar!!! Mai Valentine!] ( Boys in audience chants M-A-I!! M-A-I!!)  
  
[Ryou Bakura!!] (Yami Bakura enters smirking)  
  
[Aaaannd..... Seto & Mokuba Kaiba!!] (Audience gasps)  
  
Seto: *Glare*  
  
Audience: *silence.....*  
  
[The contestants will be separated into to two teams, which have already chosen]  
  
Tristan: Dammit!!  
  
[Yugi, Joey, Serenity, Tristan, Ishizu, and Bakura, you are on the _Spellcastor_ team. Please station yourselves behind the left table. The remaining will be the _Dragons_. You will use the other counter. Now you all have 1 minute to discuss and select your team leader]  
  
A minute later......... [Okay, time's up. Team leaders, come on up here!] Yami & Seto station themselves while facing their opponent  
  
Seto: So, Yugi, we meet again..... this time outside of the arena.......hehe  
  
Yami: Yes, Kaiba....and I can assure you I will prevail once more.  
  
Seto: We shall see......but don't count on your little.....prediction, for my dueling experience is far more advanced than yours.........  
  
Yami: ~_~  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Mai: That Kaiba better be as good as he claims he is.......I don't want to regret sending him up there.  
  
Mokuba: Don't worry, Mai, Seto has never let me down before.  
  
Mai: Well, I guess there's always room for the first.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
[Leaders, hands behind your backs please. You'll have to buzz in order to answer. If you buzz in second, you will answer after your opponent, and the team with the best answer gets the choice to play or pass. In your first challenge....there are 7 possible answers....and the you will have to.....Name a level 7 or 8 dragon. *BUZZ!!!* [Seto, you buzzed in first. You're answer is......?] Seto: The Blue Eyes White Dragon  
  
[Blue Eyes? (Ding!) Check it out! It's the #1 answer! So you automatically get the choice to play...or pass]  
  
Seto: We shall play  
  
Joey & Tristan: BOO! BOOOOO!  
  
(Seto & Yami walk back to team)  
  
[So Malik, you're next. Please name another dragon that is level 7or 8.  
  
Malik: Uh...(rubs forhead) I can't think of anything.....  
  
Mai: *Growl*  
  
[Okay, you have...5...4...3...2...]  
  
Malik: Wait-the Tri Horned Dragon!!  
  
(ding!) [Yep, it's the #7 answer!]  
  
Tristan: *gloom*  
  
[Nooow, Duke! Anything?] (cheers start again)  
  
Duke: *runs hand through hair* Of course....how 'bout Red Eyes?  
  
Joey: *growl*  
  
Duke: *wink*  
  
[Ok, we have Red Eyes!....(ding!) Of course, it's the 2nd answer! Mai?]  
  
Mai: Hyozanru HAS to be up there....  
  
[Hyozanru? well.....(ding!) Yes! It's #6! 4down, 3 to go.....it's your turn, Tea!]  
  
Tea: well.......  
  
[5...4...3...] Tea: OKAY!!OKAY!! I pick the Barrel Dragon!  
  
Seto: *grunt*  
  
Joey: *chuckle*  
  
[Barrel Dragon...(buzz!) Nope, sorry Tea, but that's a machine]  
  
Tea: It is????  
  
Seto: *sigh*  
  
Malik, Duke, Mai & Mokuba: *sweatdrop*  
  
[SOOooo, your team now has 1 strike]  
  
Yami B: She sucks  
  
[Now, Mokuba my darling, (Seto: *glare*), do you have an answer ready?]  
  
Mokuba: Yes, I think the Serpent Night Dragon is a good answer.  
  
(Ding!) [well, I agree with you....It's the third answer...Seto, back to you]  
  
Seto: the Ryu-Ran Dragon  
  
[We shall see.....(ding!) Oh my, it's numba 5!  
  
Joey: CRAP!!!  
  
[Malik?]  
  
Malik: Um, I'll try Gaia the Dragon Champion  
  
[Gaia the Dragon Champ? That's a fusion monster....but I guess it won't hurt to try ... (buzz!) I'm sorry, but that isn't one of the answers.... that was your team's 2nd strike]  
  
Tristan & Joey: *cheering*  
  
[Soooo....Duke, it's up to you.......There's one more answer, and if you nail it, your team wins the round.]  
  
Duke: Well, I say....Thousand Dragon!  
  
Joey! No fair! He's using all MY monsters!!  
  
[Thousand Dtagon?? I'm not sure, but......(ding!) YEESS the 4th answer! The hurricanes win round!!]  
  
Joey: *pointing at Duke* CHEATER!! CHEATER!!  
  
Mai: *runs up to Duke and pecks his cheek quickly with her lips*  
  
Duke: *blush*  
  
Joey: *gets furous & attempts to climb over table to start fight*  
  
Yami & Tristan: Man, calm down!! *they pull him down*  
  
Joey: Duke, you're gonna be history!!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Round 1: 7 Most Popular Dragons (level 7-8)  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon  
  
Red Eyes Black Dragon  
  
Serpent Night Dragon  
  
Thousand Dragon  
  
Ryu-Ran  
  
Hyozanru  
  
Tri-Horned Dragon  
  
Coming Up Next: Round 2  
  
I welcome suggestions for future problems & puzzlers...so, YOU decide what the contestants have to do. 


	2. Duelist Fued: Round 2

_Duelist Fued: Round 2_

Previously, on Duelist Fued: 

In the first round, the contestants were sepereated into two teams, the _Spellcasters_ and _Dragons_. Seto Kaiba earned the chance of playing the first round for his team, the Dragons. With two strikes, Duke gave the last answer and won the round for the Dragons, and also got himself a place on Joey's baddie list. 

...and now...the next challenge.... 

[Round 2 of Duelist Fued will now begin. Can the next person on each team come up?] 

Joey:*drags feet* 

Malik: Hello 

Joey: *grunt* 

Tea: Go Joey! We believe in you!! 

Mai: *slaps Tea's arm* No we don't. He's on the opposing team, remember? 

Tea: ~_~ 

[Hands behind your backs...and please give me one of the top 10 answers to this; Name a term used in Duel Monsters.] 

(!BUZZ!) Joey: ATTACK!! 

(_!ding!_) 

[Um, that was my ear you just shouted in.. ~_~ but that is the 4th answer. Now Malik has to beat that.] 

Malik: defend (_!ding!_) 

[Thank You for not busting my ear drums, but that is #6, so play options go to Joey] 

Joey: WE PLAY!! 

[Ouch...] 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

*In Yugi's mind chamber* 

Yami: Do you want to see this? 

Yugi: Sure!! (Millemium Puzzle starts to glow and Yugi takes Yami's place. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Yami Bakura:*thoughts* So I see that the Pharaoh need a short nap...probably couldn't handle the tension...Why don't I go off on a little coffee break too... (Millenium Ring glows & Ryou replaces Yami Bakura 

Ryou: Hey everyone! Sup? 

Ishizu: Hi 

Ryou: Uh, where exactly are we? And why is there an audience? 

Ishizu: *sighs & looks slightly irritated* We're at the Duelist Fued Gameshow and this is the second round of it... 

Ryou: Oh... ^ ^;; 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

[With 8 out of 10 answers left, it's your turn, Serenity.] 

Serenity: Uh... *immediatly starts shaking* 

[You've got 5...4...] 

Serenity: I remember!! Don't you have to _sacrifice_ 2 monsters to summon a level 5 monster? 

[Well...you actually only have to sacrifice one, but...(_!ding!_) sacrafice is term #7. 

Yugi: Nice Job!! 

Tristan:*looks proud* Yep, and I taught her that 

Serenity: ^_^ 

[Down to you, Tristan] 

Tristan: *puts on girly voice* well, I dunno cuz my name is Joey and I can't duel without Yugi holding my hand..What do I do?? What do I do?? 

Joey: *balls up fists* 

Duke: *snort* 

Serenity *giggle* 

[You're running out of time.....] 

Tristan: *continues act* Well, I'll just _set_ this monster in defense mode and end my turn. Is that right, Yugi? 

Yugi: *face gets red* 

[Set is...(_!ding!_)...nice going...that's third!! Ishizu??] 

Ishizu: This should be easy...Flip 

[(_!ding!_)...good one! 10th!! You're next, Bakura] 

Ryou: Activate! 

[(_!ding!_) Wow!! second answer! Now, with only four answers left, it's Yugi's turn.} 

Yugi: *thinks* Well...no...that can't be it...no...not that...AH!!! I can't think! 

*In Yugi's Mind* Yami: Yugi, get oxygen to your brain and think. How do you get monsters onto the field? 

Yugi: You...you...*spoken*Summon! 

[hm...(_!ding!_) Of course..It's the top answer. There are now 3 answers, and Joey has to give me one of them...] 

Joey: *cracks knuckles* heh...when you slaughter a monster...which in this case is Tristan...you _remove_ it from the Field!! 

(_!buzz!_) [aw....it's not there-Strike One!!] 

Joey: *Pout* 

Seto: *sly grin* 

Yugi: Nice try, Joey 

[Serenity?] 

Serenity: I-I really c-can't...m-my mind is blank! 

Joey: Come on, sis! 

[5...4...3...2...1-(_!buzz!_) time's up, and that's strike two for your team] 

Duke & Mai: Yes!!! 

[Tristan, the pressure's on you...ya can't blow this one] 

Tristan: Uh... 

[5...4...] 

Tristan: Hold it! I'm thinking! 

[3...2...] 

Tristan: Destroy!! 

[Destroy?? Uh...(_!ding!_...I don't believe it!! It's numba 9!! Ishizu, you _must_ get this correct.] 

Ishizu: *holds head in hands* 

[5...4...3...2...1-(_!buzz!_) Sorry, but that's your third and last strike, so the question gets passed over to the Dragons.] 

Mai: Thanks for the leftovers 

[Hurricanes, you only get one chance at this- so when you think you've got a good answer, consult your team leader-a.k.a. Seto.] 

Tristan & Joey: *Hoot. Howl. Whistle. Boo. Moo. Squeal* 

[Time's up! Anything, guys?] 

Mai & Tea: *glare* 

[...and gals?] 

Mai: We do prefere..._ladies_

[Well then, _Ladies_ and gentlemen, your time is up. What is your final answer?] 

Tea: Win! 

Malik: Draw! 

Seto:: Mokuba, what do you think? 

Mai: and he asks his little bro instead of the expert... 

Mokuba: I agree with Malik 

Duke: Me too! 

Seto: Well then, we'll go with draw. 

Mai: B-but you didn't even ask me!! 

Duke: If all of us guys think Malik's answer is good, it's good. 

Tea: B-but I had a good answer too! 

Duke: Oh well. 

Mai & Tea: ~_~ 

[So...It's draw...(_!ding!_) Yep, numba 5...quite unsurprising too, since that's all you do in the draw phase...and once again, the Dragons have prevailed!] 

Duke: Yes! *wacks Malik on the back* YOU DA MAN!!! 

Malik: *almost falls over* 

Joey: This sucks!! *punches table* We answered most of 'em !! 

[Well, it's time to reveal the last remaining answer...(_!ding!_) It's Fusion!! and no one thought of it??] 

Tristan & Joey: We knew that. 

[With two wins, the Dragons are currently ahead-and the Spellcasterss _need_ a victory.] 

Spellcasters: *weary look on faces* 

[Round 3 will begin shortly on Duelist Fued-the game where your knowledge about Duel Monsters is put to the test.] 

Seto: *smirk* 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Round 2: Top 10 Used in Duel Monsers: 

1. Summon 

2. Activate 

3. Set 

4. Attack 

5. Draw 

6. Defend 

7. Sacrifice 

8. Fusion 

9. Destroy 

10. Flip 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Coming Up Next- Round 3 

Please Stay Tuned ^_^ 


	3. Duelist Fued: Round 3

**_Duelist Fued_**

The _Hurricanes_ are now the _Dragons_, and the _Tornados_ are now the _Spellcasters_. I can't think of anything better. Can _you_? 

A little thing before I proceed... although I've watched Family Fued many times, the score system still confuses me. I haven't figured out they do it...so here, I cheat and score it by round. If ya noe how it works, email me- kaibagurl@bestcountryfan.com. Advice is greatly appreciated. 

Previously, on Duelist Fued... 

The contestants entered the second round with the Hurricanes ahead. Joey Wheeler gave his team, the Spellcastors, a chance to answer the problem; _Name a term used In Duel Monsters_. Tristan put on his "Joey the Dummy" act and got his friend really peeved. Soo...the team was going down an concentration. At strike #3, the question was given to the Dragons. Malik and Tea both had questionable answers, but as team leader, Seto consulted the men and picked Malik's choice-without asking for Mai and Tea's opinion. That created friction on his team, and by luck or skill, they nailed it, giving Dragons a second-time victory. That made the Spellcasters more desperate...and now... 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**_Duelist Fued: Round 3_**

*After toothpaste commercial...* 

Audience: *ClapClapClap* 

[Commercial break is now over, which means that round three will start. Teams, please send up your next player] 

Duke: *Cheerfully walks up* 

Serenity: No...not me... 

Joey: Go up there and whip his bum, sis!! Make me proud!! 

Serenity: B-but.. 

Joey: No buts...now, **AVENGE ME!!!**

Serenity: Joey? O_O 

[Um, Serenity? Ya ready?] 

Joey: *squeezes Serenity's shoulder* Sorry..Just try your best...that's all that counts! 

Serenity: O.K! ^_^ *walks up to join Duke* 

Duke: Hey Sweetie! 

Tristan: Try all ya want, but you're nothing- NOTHING- compared to me! *poses* 

Joey: Get lost! *elbows him* 

Duke: Don't mock me, guys...watch your tongue! 

Tristan: Sorry, can't see it. 

Joey: Mine can touch my nose! *demonstrates and...drools on shirt* oops... *whipes shirt with hand* 

Tristan: Uck!! Get away! 

Everyone Else: -_-' 

[Uh, with all said and done, and with your hygienes all back under control, let's begin. Hands behind your backs, and think this over: _Name a Card on the Top 7 list*_, excluding the Egyption God cards. 

Malik: ~_~ 

Duke & Serenity: *thinking* 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

*after a while...* 

Hello? Still awake? (tick, tock, tick, tock,) 

Mai: *yawn* 

(_!buzz!_) [Earth to Duke! Earth to Serenity! You've had plenty of time. **ANSWER ME!!** Let's start with Duke, since his team is ahead.] 

Duke: Um, _Fairy Meteor Crush_? 

(_!buzz!_) [Nope. Serenity?] 

Serenity: *looks at Joey* 

Joey: *thumbs up* 

Serenity: _Monster Reborn!_

(_!buzz!_) [Nope. Duke?] 

Duke: _Dark Hole_

(_!buzz!_)[nah...c'mon y'all can do better!] 

Serenity: _Dark Magician_! 

(_!ding!_) [Yes!! Finally, a correct answer! _Dark Magician_ is #7.] 

Serenity: oh... *blink.blink* I did it... *blink.blink* 

Yugi: *looks proud* 

[Play or pass?] 

Serenity: Play!!! 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

[Your turn, Tristan} 

Tristan: _Blue Eyes_??????? 

(_!ding!_) [It's 5th on the list.] 

Seto: Of course it is far more superior than that _Dark Magician_ of Yugi's......... 

Yugi: -_- 

[Ishizu??] 

Ishizu: *Flash of insight* _Relinquished_

Seto & Yugi: *shudder* 

(_!ding!_) [Sixth] 

Joey: _Reliquished_?? Wasn't that one of Pegasus' monsters? 

[Yeah...it's part of his collection...] 

Tristan: Hey! Why isn't **he** here? 

[Um...yes...unfortunately, he was unable to join us tonignt] 

Seto & Yugi: *looks of relief* 

Ryou: My turn!! How 'bout my fab, the _Man Eater Bug_?! 

Yami Bakura: *In Ryou's mind* That's MY favorite, dweeb! 

(_!buzz!_) [Nope. Strike one. Yugi?] 

Yugi: _Exodia_, the greatest of 'em all. 

(_!ding!_) [Well...duh, of course it's numba one. Joey?] 

Joey: heh...as the crazy Paradox brothers say... Poh-lee-mai-zay-shon! 

[Uh, English please?] 

Ishizu: Correction -_Polymerization_

(_!ding!_) [Oh...you meant _Polymerization_? Second...not bad. Serenity?] 

Serenity: _Red Eyes_? 

Joey: Yeah!! 

(_!buzz!_) [strike two] 

Joey: Hey-this thing is cheap!! Kaiba and Yugi's monster is up there by mine isn't?? 

[ahem...It's Tristan's turn] 

Tristan: Everyones favorite...the _Cyber Commander_!! 

Everyone: -_-;; 

(_!buzz!_) [nah...strike three. The Dragons are up with two answers on the board...] 

Seto: hmph 

Mai: This time, girls get first pick! 

Tea: Yay! _Shining Friendship_! 

Mai: **NO!!!** _Harpy Lady_! 

Malik: No- they're weaklings! 

Mai: Hey-this is Girl talk! 

[Have an answer, team?] 

Mokuba: Chill!! Everyone, we need somethin' really good... 

Mai: Think you can do better? 

Mokuba: Yep. ^_^ _Raigeki_! 

Duke: Awsome! 

Mai: It's..._okay_...I guess... 

Tea: ~_~ Whatever ya say... 

Malik: _Raigeki_! It's the one! 

Seto: Final answer-_Raigeki_

[going once...going twice...] (_!buzz!_) [Nope] 

Mai: I **knew** it was my _Harpy Lady_!! 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

[Since the Dragons failed to give me a correct answer, the Spellcasters get the round.] 

Spellcasters:*jumps.cheers.claps.whistles* 

Duke: Eh...we're still ahead! 

Joey: Not for long! 

Ishizu: What were the other two answers? 

[well...(_!ding!_) Number 3 waz _Magical Hats_] 

Yugi: Oh!! I didn't know it was **THAT** popular! 

[and...(_!ding!_) 4 waz _Mechanical Chaser_.] 

Everyone: **_!?!WHAT!?!_**

Joey: I've never even heard of it!!! 

Seto: and it's favored over my Blue Eyes?!?!?! 

Ishizu: It's a level 4 machine -dark- with 1850 attack and 800 defense. 

Everyone: ????????????????????? 

Mai: How do you know?? 

Ishizu: *blush* I own one. 

Everyone else: Oh.................. 

[With the Spellcasters back in the game, we conclude Round 3 with the Dragons having 2 victories and with one for the Spellcasters. Round 4 will begin shortly- and that will kick off our double pointers!] 

Audience: *cheers* 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Round 4: Top 7 Cards* 

1. Exodia the Forbidden One 

2. Polymerization 

3. Magical Hats 

4. Mechanical Chaser 

5. Blue Eyes White Dragon 

6. Relinquished 

7. Dark Magician 

*Note: This list came from the top 10 cards list in Issue #4 of Beckett Yu-Gi-Oh!! I took out the fusion & Toon cards because they don't exist in the world of Duel Monsters. Ya don't see Duelists carrying around "Fusion Decks". For example, Joey doesn't have the "Black Skull Dragon" card. All he had to do was to use "Polymerization" to fuse Yugi's "Summoned Skull" and his "Red Eyes Black Dragon" together-and there was Black Skull Dragon. Pegasus also played the "Blue Eyes Toon Dragon" in his duel against Seto. All he did was use one of Seto's "Blue Eyes White Dragon" and stuff it into his "Toon World". Then, out came the "Blue Eyes Toon Dragon"! 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Coming soon! Round 4 of Duelist Fued- where the Double Rounds Begin. (like Double Jeoperady) 


	4. Duelist Fued: Round 4 & Convo

_ Duelist Fued: Round 4 _

_ Previously, on Duelist Fued...._

Round 3 started with the Dragons leading by 2 rounds-against the Spellcastors, who hasn't had a victory yet. After a long debate between Duke & Serenity, Joey's sis won her team the chance to play the round. The Spellcastors were unable to finish answering the problem, so the Dragons gave it a shot. They too, failed, giving the Spellcastors their first victory. With the double pointers coming up, will the dragons be able to keep their lead? 

Audience: *ClapClapClap.....* 

Duelist Fued: Round 4 

[Welcome Back! Let's begin. Teams?] 

Tristan: Hey Mai. 

Mai: *Rolls eyes* Hello yourself! 

Tristan: Oooh......sassy!! 

[Now that you're acquainted, let's start. Hands behind your backs, and give me the most popular answer to this; Name one of the Top 4 Level 4 Defense Monsters.] 

Tristan: Huh??? 

Mai: (_!buzz!_) Aqua Madoor! 

(_!ding!_) [Awsome! #3. Pass or play?] 

Mai: Team???? 

Dragons(except Seto, who rolls his eyes): PLAY!!!!!!!! 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

[Tea, there are 3 answers left. Can you name one?] 

Tea: I dunno...I think this is none of Yugi's, but how 'bout Mystical Elf? 

(_!ding!_) [Top of the line!] 

Yugi: Way to go, Tea! 

Joey: *Sulk* ~_~ 

[Mokuba?] 

Mokuba: *confidently looks up* Spirit of the Harp 

(_!ding!_) [Very good! #4. Seto, there's only one answer left.] 

Seto: I'm up to it...Island Turtle 

(_!ding!_) [Island Turtle...#2!! Wow....No strikes!.....and the round is yours! Since this is a double round, it counts as two points, so you go from two rounds to four!] 

Tea & Mai: *Jumps and Screams* 

Tristan and Joey: BOO!! BOO!! That was luck! Dumb Luck! 

[The Dragons now have 4 rounds under their belts. Spellcastors, are you up to the challenge?] 

Spellcastors: Yes! 

[See you in round 5 after commercial break!] 

Audience: *cheer* XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Round 4: Top 4 Level 4 Defense Monsters 

1. Mystical Elf 

2. Island Turtle 

3. Aqua Madoor 

4. Spirit of the Harp 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

*During Commercial Break* 

[Seto, how do you feel about your team's winning streak?] 

Seto: I knew that I-uh-_we_ were better all along. 

[What do you think of your teammates?] 

Seto: The guys are pretty good...I guess Mai is not _that_ bad, just a bit touchy...but Tea's knowledge of duel monsters is totally pathetic. Good thing she's not holding me-uh-_us_ back from victory....yet. 

[Any comments, Dragons?] 

Malik and Duke: WE ROCK!!! 

Tea: FRIENDSHIP!!! 

Mokuba: Keep up the good work, guys...and gals. 

Mai: We've kept everything under control...pretty much...but _some_ people think that they're too _good_ for team work...as if! 

Malik and Duke: *innocently blink* 

[Yugi, do you have anything to say?] 

Yugi: er...I...Uh... 

Yami: *replaces Yugi* We definately have to put our heads together and snuggle up under our thinking caps, but if we put aside our anger and differences, WE CAN WIN. In a game like this, you have to trust in your teammates, like we trust in the Heart of the Cards. 

Tristan and Joey: *Cheers and whistles* 

Yami Bakura: *casts aside Ryou* I hope by 'we', you didn't mean me, 'cuz I definitely don't believe in that 'Heart of the Cards' sh*t! 

Ishizu: *ignores Yami Bakura* Truer words were never spoken, my Pharaoh. 

Spellcastors: WE SHALL OVERCOME!!! 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Coming soon! Duelist Fued: Round 5- the Spellcastors are 3 rounds behind. Will they ever catch up? 

Please Stay Tuned 


	5. Duelist Fued: Round 5

Yo! I know it's been a long time since I've updated, but I've been trying to put together the first chapter of my new story, All Star Idol. Yeah, it's an American Idol Crossover (Y'noe, Yu-G-Oh!, Harry Potter, Gundam Wing, Lord of the Rings, Shonen Jump, and others). Check it out sometime...Anyways, thanx to all you fine reviewers out there!! Now on with the next chappy!! 

****************************** 

_Prevously, on Duelist Fued..._

At the doubles, Tristan and Mai fight for the chance to play the round. It's not much of a challenge for Mai, who effortlessly wins the face off. With skill, luck, or both, the Dragons complete the problem without fail, meaning no strikes. Now the Spellcstors are three rounds behind...what now??? 

_Duelist Fued: Round 5_

Audience: *...ClapClapClap...* 

[Okay, after our nifty little break, let's continue. Teams?] 

Tea & Ishizu: *walks to center* 

Tea: Hey!!! ^_^ 

Ishizu: Hi!!!!!!!! 

[No snide comments...not bad. Anyways, you know the ritual - hands behind your backs and give me the best answer to this: Name the Top 6 Fusion Monsters.] 

Tea: *perplexed look* 

Seto, Malik, & Duke: *rolls eyes* 

Ishizu: *closes eyes & speaks in her eerie fortune telling voice*...A magnificent creature of great strength and beauty...capable of mass destruction...one of the finest of its kind... 

Joey: **0**_**0**

Ishizu: *Opens eyes* I pick the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!!! 

The rest of the studio: **0**_**0** (????) 

(_!ding!_) 

[er...yes...number one. Play or Pass?] 

Joey: *recovers from shock* PLAY!!!!!!!!!!!! 

[Bakura...can you give me one of the other answers?] 

Yami Bakura: Fusion Monsters...hmph...what a waste of time! I prefere monsters that can be summoned quickly and create disastrous results! Take my Man Eater Bug, for example. Everyone fears it!! Once, I was in this Pyramid... 

[Bakura? Do you have an answer?] 

Yami Bakura? ...I almost had him that time! I was _that_ close?!?!?! If it wasn't for that stupid Dark Magician-- 

Yami: ahem... 

Yami Bakura: the stupid Pharaoh just crushed him!!! How ruthlessly! How easy it was 5000 years ago! *starts furiously waving arms* 

Ishizu: *steps and dodges arms* 

[You have 5...4...3...2...] 

Yami Bakura: Now I've hadn't had my hands on a fresh, bloody corpse in milleniums! ...Oh, my poor Man Eater Bug! Why, I- 

(_!buzz!_) [Sorry, but Man Eater Bug is not a fusion monster, and is not on the list. Strike one.] 

Yami Bakura: List? What list? 

Yami: This a game show, you freak, not some kind of talk show named Tomb Robber Tells All. 

Yami Bakura: What do you dnow? See if you can do better!! 

[Yugi?] 

Yami: I don't know about the top 6, but one of my friends who has came to my aid many times is Gaia the Dragon Champion.. 

(_!ding!_) [Magnifique! Number Three. Joey?] 

Joey: Well... how 'bout MY favorite! Flame Swordsman? 

(_!ding!_) 

Seto: That low leveled monster...thing? _Yeah Right_

[Number 6 of 6.] 

Joey: YES!!! 

Serenity: *giggle* 

[Yeah, it's your turn, Serenity. Do you have a fusion monster?] 

Serenity: Fusion Monster??????????? 

Joey: Yeah, sis! You know ALL about them! 

Serenity: I do??????? **0**_**0**

[5...4...3...2...1...!] (_!buzz!_) 

Serenity: *looks down* S-sorry, Joey... 

Joey: Aw...it's awringht! 

[With two strikes, it's your turn, Tristan.] 

Tristan: Heh! I've thought this over- It's from Joey- Black Skull Dragon! 

(_!ding!_) 

Joey: You Go Boy!! 

[Number 2. Back to you, Ishizu] 

Ishizu: ah...yes. I've know this was coming...this one can truly stop anything on its tracks...or absorb any monster's attack power...Thousand Eyes Restrict! 

(_!ding!_) [Oh...Number 4. Bakura, if you can get this, the round is yours.] 

Yami Bakura: Hmph! *returns to Millenium RIng* 

Ryou: Okay...I don't work with fusion monsters a lot...so how 'bout the Dark Sage? 

(_!buzz!_) [aw...not quite. Nice try...now, the Dragons have a chance to give me the last answer and win this round.] 

Dragons: *starts discussing and whispering among themselves* 

Tea: **?**_**?**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

[Dragons! What is your final answer?] 

Seto: We have decided on the Five God's Dragon. 

(_!buzz!_) 

Malik: Ha! I knew it was something else! I knew it! I knew it! 

Duke: Shaddup!!! 

[Anywho...the last answer was the Dark Paladin, and the round goes to the Spellcastors. Bakura, you were very close, nevertheless.] 

Joey: Yes! Now we're only one round behind! 

Spellcastors: *CHEER* 

[*shouts over roar* Coming up: Round 6! It's worth the point value of 3 rounds! Will that help the Spellcastors catch up, or pull the Dragons further ahead? Please stay tuned!] 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**Round 5: Top 6 Fusion Monsters:**

1. Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon   
2. Black Skull Dragon   
3. Gaia the Dragon Champion   
4. Thousand Eyes Restrict   
5. Dark Paladin   
6. Flame swordsman 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Whew! all those html tabs are soooo exasperating!! But it's worth it for ya all! ~_^ Now I can update much sooner- I got a new hp pavilion lcd flatscreen computer with Microsoft XP. It's like, finally, I can discard my Windows 98-that is soooo six ears ago. Yeah! *kicks discard on floor*. Oops... I coulda put that in another room... ^^;   
Thanx again 4 stopping by!! now go R&R!!! 


	6. Duelist Fued: Round 6

eek! it''s almost been three months since i've updated! NE ways...this might be the last chappy before the bonus rounds...then this ficcy is OVER! k...i'll stop blabbing and let you read.

* * *

Previously, on Duelist Fued:

With the spellcastors in desperate needing to catch up, Round five started off with a face off between Ishizu and Tea. They took the round and now... the score stands 3:4 with the dragons still in the lead.

* * *

Bonjour and let's start round 6. Bakura and Mokuba?

Yami Bakura: This is stupid...'returns to Millenium Ring"

Seto: Mokuba, you better not lose to that white haired freak...

okay...hands behind you back,...blah blah..and give me an answer to this: Name a Card that you Hate when Summoned by your Opponent

(_!buzz!_) Mokuba: Exodia!!!

Seto: hmph...tell me about it... 'glares at Yami'

Ryou: Wow...that's the top answer!

Mokuba: 'beam'

so...no one likes to have Exodia used against them. Dragons, there are only two more cards left. Seto?

Seto: I would say BEWD, but not many people have actually suffered its wrath...Raigeki.

(_!ding!_) ook! number 2

Seto: Hmph...memorizing the multiplication tables was easier.

Malik, can you finish this off?

Malik: Of course! THE WINGED DRAGON OF RA!!! Yami! I want that back! You cheated it off me! You-

Ishizu: Just knock his head against something hard.

Duke: 'grabs Malik's head and slams it against the table'

Malik: xx 'I see stars... 'collapse'

(_!buzz!_) No, the Egyptian God Cards weren't on the list because only a privileged few have seen them. Stike one. Duke?

Joey: Yay! I'm priviledged!

Duke: Shut Up! I can't concentrate! um...Monster Reborn?

(_!buzz!_) nope. strike two

Duke: aw...aren't my looks good enough to pass?

Mai: You wish. 'grabs Duke's head and slams it against the table. A splintering sound is heard'

The Rest of the Studio: ouch...

Duke: 'stumbles on Malik & lands on Seto'

Seto: 'takes Duke by his hair and kicks him onto the unconscious Malik'

Tea: Mai! That's not what friends do to each other!

Mai: 'rubs hands on Tea's shirt' Here. You can have his cooties.

Tea: Eek! 'runs screaming out of the studio'

Tristan: See? Those guys are violent. What you need, Serenity, is a gentle, caring guy who will pamper and respe-

Joey: IN YOUR DREAMS 'attempts to grab Tristan's head'

Yugi & Serenity: 'attempt to hold Joey back'

Mai: so...we where did we leave off? card number three? let me think... 'looks at Bakura' I know! the Man Eater Bug!

Yami Bakura: 'emerges' WHAT? You wish!

(_!ding!_) Mai: Yes! We win!

Yami Bakura: OVER MY DEAD BODY!!

Tristan: 'runs for his life'

Joey: GET BACK HERE! YOU'RE NOT GETTING OUT OF THIS ONE! 'chases Tristan around the studio'

well...the Dragons win

Yami Bakura: You b-tch! What were you thinking! I'm gonna send you to the Shadow Realm!

Yami: nope. 'sends Yami Bakura back into the Millenium Ring'

Security: 'enters with Joey and Tristan' Miss, these boys were found running around backstage

um...yes, I was wondering where they went.

Joey: LEMME GO!!!

anyways, thank you for coming, spellcastors. You will each recieve a special edition card from Mr. Maximillion himself for participating.

Tristan: We lost?

Yugi: That's okay! We put up a good fight!

Let's hear for our humble spellcastors!

Audience: 'clap cheer scream whistle hoot'

Duke & Malik: oog...my head hurts...

Malik: ew...get off of me.

Duke: what's all this screaming?

Malik: 'pushes Duke away' (a/n: Poor Duke!)

Mai: We won!!

Tea: 'enters with a new shirt on' huh?

The Whole Studio: A scene of Chaos

Why did I ever sign on to do this? Up Next: The Bonus Round. 'screams over noise' Please Stay Tuned!

* * *

Top Three Despised Cards When Summoned By Opponent  
1. Exodia (well...Exodia is like 5 cards...)  
2. Raigeki  
3. Man Eater Bug (had to put that in!)

* * *

_Special Thanks To _**Xyza**_ for being very supportive and _**silverfoxgirl**_ for giving me the idea for this chapter. _

Whew! this might be short, but remember that this whole story takes place in a time frame of like 20 minutes. My next and last chappy is next! The bonus rounds...I NEED MAJOR SUGGESTIONS! Help! btw, if I bashed your favorite character, I am sorry...but hey, who said life was fair? Please review on your way out!


End file.
